shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Abel Blondin
}} |kanji = アベル・ブロンダン |romaji = Aberu Burondan |status = Alive |age = |gender = Male |family = |occupation = Head Chef of Shino's Tokyo Sous Chef of Shino's (Former) |voice actor = Seiichirō Yamashita Joe Daniels (English)FOOD WARS! THE SECOND PLATE ENGLISH DUB CAST LIST |manga = Chapter 26 (Cameo) Chapter 110 (Full Appearance) |anime = Episode 12 (Cameo) Episode 36 (Full Appearance) }} is the Head Chef of the French restaurant, Shino's Tokyo. He also served as Sous Chef to Kojirō Shinomiya in his main restaurant, Shino's, ''back in Paris, France. Appearance Abel is a young man with blonde medium-length hair covering his forehead. He has a normal stature and grows a small beard, covering his chin. He usually wears a white apron while cooking, paired with a red scarf. Outside of the kitchen, he sports a jacket with a striped shirt underneath. Personality Abel is a talented and stubborn person. He was made jealous when Sōma Yukihira easily became friendly with Kojirō Shinomiya in light of how long it took for him to become close to Kojirō. After Sōma's first mistake in the restaurant he told Sōma that he did not think of him as part of the team, while revealing that he disliked Sōma's ambition of reaching Kojirō's level. However, seeing Sōma's amazing work ethic, he had a change of heart, thoroughly answering the trainee's questions on French cuisine. After the Stagiaire he kindly bid Sōma farewell along with all the restaurant staff. Sometime later, he highly recommended a dish developed by Sōma to one of their customers. History Little is known about Abel's past. However, it was shown that he started as a chef back at Shino's before becoming the Sous Chef after a considerably long time. During one instance, he tried to efficiently change the recipe of Kojirō Shinomiya's dish, but was silenced by Kojirō instead.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 26, pages 10-11 After Kojirō's return from Japan, Abel was asked by Kojirō to go drinking with him, much to his surprise. Subsequently, Abel was touched when Kojirō appointed him as the Head Chef of his new Japan branch, Shino's Tokyo.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, page 7 Plot Stagiaire ''Main article: Stagiaire Arc During the preparation period of Shino's Tokyo, Abel was first seen hanging a picture frame onto the wall. Later, he got introduced by Gao Wei to Sōma Yukihira. Taking a short break, Abel was astounded by Kojirō Shinomiya's new dish. Abel was ordered by Kojirō to get some wine afterwards.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 110, pages 3-8 & 11-18 Completing the interior work, Shino's Tokyo's pre-opening week would begin the next day.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, pages 1-3 In the first day, an unsettling air had filled the kitchen. Abel was tasked by Kojirō to clean up after Sōma's mistake when Sōma fell behind with food preparations, delaying the pace of the course.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 111, pages 4-5, 7 & 11-15 The next morning, Abel was greeted by Lucie Hugo and made their way to the kitchen, where they saw Sōma finished with preparing the ingredients for the day, much to their surprise. Abel then told Lucie to answer any of Sōma's questions.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 112, pages 6-8 & 11 On the last day, Abel participated in the dish contest. However, he found himself intrigued with Sōma's donburi dish.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 114, pages 6 & 15 In the end, Sōma's dish was picked by Kojirō, who offered to teach Sōma how he would cook his dish in his culinary style. The next morning, Abel and the others bid farewell to Sōma.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 115, pages 13-16 Cooking Style * French Cuisine - Abel managed to become a chef at Shino's, a renowned French cuisine restaurant owned by Kojirō Shinomiya. Abel has shown a high level of expertise and knowledge in French cuisine when he thoroughly mentor Sōma Yukihira in the basic of French cuisine, and tried to modified a recipe of Kojirō's dish that would retain its high quality while lowering the cost and be executed more efficiently. His skills is recognized by Kojirō, who decided to appoint Abel as his Sous Chef and, subsequently, the position of Head Chef for his new Japan branch, Shino's Tokyo. Trivia *''Abel'' is a Biblical name that is featured in the story of Cain and Abel and derived from the Hebrew Havel or Hevel, meaning "breath". **Ironically, Abel's initial personality in the story is more akin to the personality of the Biblical character Cain. *Although Abel's given name was revealed with his proper debut in Chapter 110, his surname only appears in the chapter's tankōbon counterpart.Shokugeki no Soma, volume 14 References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chef